


Forgiven but not forgotten

by NarniaAtHogwarts



Series: Inside Their Heads [2]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 07:46:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarniaAtHogwarts/pseuds/NarniaAtHogwarts
Summary: Edmund's prayer,During Prince Caspian





	Forgiven but not forgotten

Cold, so cold, it never leaves

Stuck inside the darkness, full of misery

I thought she was gone,

Oh Great Lion please,

Tell me I am dreaming, tell me I did not see

 

She stays a little to my left

Floating, looming even at my best

I shall never be rid of her, but I try my best

Aslan, they say she's gone, but she never left.

 

_Edmund, child, do not fear_

_The witch can not return_

_You are safe from her here_

_Narnia will be forever in your debt_

I lost a life that day

The Battle of Beruna, where I was slain

And they don't understand what I mean

But when she cut me down, I felt myself bleed

Before that day I was holding on, to one last thing

To keep me strong, 

Hope was all I had left, 

 

I had been redeemed but I was still sinking

The weight on my shoulders, pushing me in

the dark hole of depression, creeping up

They don'y understand, i'd hand enough.

 

I lost a life, when she cut me down,

she sliced through the darkness, through the spell

That held me down, even before

You know what I mean, you've seen the scars left behind

Yet she gave me another one that I should thank

But really it was you, who gave me a chance

 

_Son of Adam, I know your soul_

_Deeper and Blacker than any have known_

_Yet full of justice, right and wrong,_

_Filled with fire, love and hope_

_I've seen your struggles from afar, I've felt your pain in my heart_

_But know, Edmund, not is all lost_

_For I am always here, so is your home._

_The witch will haunt you until you let her go_

_For it is just you left, to forgive your sorrows_

 

They brought her back, for a moment or two

And suddenly the black hole was stitched in two,

Pulling me in once more, is it wrong to say I felt happiness

when I plunged her with my sword?

 

They are failing my test, my brother and Caspian, 

They detest what is to come and what they have each done

I will not take this much longer, Aslan, they will kill each other

Blinded by the witch they were just then, a moment to late, we would all be dead

What do I do when I am alone, I can't get through to my brother,

I can't heal on my own. 

 

I know they will do it right in the end,

But for now I must stop their righteous fights

They have forgotten the consequences, they have forgotten the witch

I think I need them to remember, I need to be myself, but how can I go against my brother, 

We are one and each other.

Aslan forgive me for my past, so I know it will be alright, I must protect my family from the Witch, She causes the strife.

 

_You have long been forgiven. You must let go of your past King Edmund the Just, and become Edmund Pevensie, the soldier, the brother they love._

_Even a Traitor May Mend_

 


End file.
